


Most Hot Water!!

by Kalloway



Series: Hot Water!! [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Later one night... in bed...





	Most Hot Water!!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted no later than July 2005 and quite likely earlier. 
> 
> (minor edits)

Wearing only the barest essentials of clothing, Cloud hesitantly followed Sephiroth back through a maze of corridors until they came to a suite in the furthest wing.

"My quarters when I'm here," Sephiroth explained without being questioned. "And part of the reason I was down in your shower room."

"Huh?" Cloud was confused and also captivated as he watched Sephiroth undress, half-fearing he'd wake up at any moment to find himself alone in bed, his own semen cooling between his legs.

"As I said earlier, much earlier in the day, roughhousing and irresponsibility by a group of cadets has knocked out water to this wing. There are jugs for drinking, but that's about it."

"I..." Cloud couldn't find his train of thought.

"Come to bed with me," Sephiroth instructed. "I want to finish what we started."

"Yes, Sir," Cloud said quickly, stepping over Sephiroth's discarded pants as he followed his commander into the bedroom.

"You don't have to call me 'Sir' right now," Sephiroth replied with a chuckle. "Just 'Sephiroth'."

Cloud nodded, following Sephiroth onto the bed, still very much in a state of shock over every thing that was happening.

They were both resting against red, definitely not standard issue bedding, as Cloud accidentally forgot to breathe as Sephiroth touched him, kissing his neck and chest.

He was coaxed back to arousal easily, happily. The feeling of someone else's hands on his body was intoxicating and he felt a little guilty to not be reciprocating with any skill, just clumsy hands, groping.

His soft moans grew louder as Sephiroth's fingers moved lower, pressing for entrance. Unsure, Cloud froze, eyes wide and a little frightened.

"Roll over," Sephiroth said. "Don't worry, I'll make this feel good."

Nodding, Cloud complied, easing onto his stomach. Again, Sephiroth's strong hands quested downward, slicked now, massaging gently until one finger slipped inside of him. The feeling was strange, but not bad. He resisted the urge to move, waiting to see what Sephiroth would do. He was a little uncomfortable, laying on his erection, but it was secondary as another finger slipped into him, stretching more.

There was a distinct sting now, but not so bad, not even really that distracting.

"You okay?" Sephiroth asked, pulling his fingers back.

"Yes," Cloud replied a little breathlessly. He'd been forgetting to breathe, again.

"Just relax. It'll feel good if you relax."

Cloud wanted to say that if he relaxed any more he might just turn into gelatin, but he never got the chance, instead only sucking in an audible rush of breath as Sephiroth fluidly positioned himself and thrust forward, the head of his arousal slipping almost easily past the tight ring of Cloud's body.

This was insane - just a couple of inches so far but Cloud felt absolutely impaled. Those strong hands rubbed at his lower back, attempting to comfort him.

"Relax," he was reminded just before Sephiroth thrust again, filling Cloud completely. And for some reason Cloud didn't really understand, everything felt really good. He wanted to come again, this time surrendering to the bliss that crept around the edges of his consciousness.

He didn't realize he was moaning softly until he noticed his mouth was dry.

"Hang on, this'll be better."

Without much of a choice, Cloud let himself be pulled up, onto his knees with a pile of pillows clutched to his chest to help support his body.

Sephiroth pulled back and thrust again, causing Cloud to shudder and moan. He could only wonder at his cries as Sephiroth started moving in a building rhythm, faster, harder, not quite racing to orgasm but close.

Cloud grabbed at the pillows as a hand found his arousal, working at it in the same rhythm as their other movement. It brought him close, too close. White heat burned behind his eyes, racing through his body until even his fingertips could feel it, finally falling limp just after coming over Sephiroth's hands again, barely coherent enough to hear the praise and matching cries of Sephiroth himself.

He didn't want to move again, ever. Sephiroth held him, still inside of him, larger hands over his.

"Stay awhile," Sephiroth said, smiling a smile that Cloud couldn't see.

"Yes," Cloud replied, not wanting to think of any option but.


End file.
